Lost
by Lyekka
Summary: Izzy and Sora get separated from the group. Will they find them?


"Should we split up?" Matt asked.

"No, we should defiantly stick together." Tai told him.

"But if we split up we could cover more ground."

"And we'd end up getting lost." 

Sora sighed. It was Matt and Tai's hundredth argument that day. She didn't want to break them up this time. She glanced over at Izzy who was working on his laptop. Walking over she sat next to him on the log. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to calculate the exact mileage we've walked so far, along with the exact mileage we still have to go." He said not looking up at her, cause he knew that if he did he would start blushing. Sure he liked Sora, but he knew she would never like a nerdy brain like him.

"Sora, I found some berries." Biyomon said flying towards the two of them.

"Thanks Biyomon." Sora said smiling as she took some from her Digimon and offered some to Izzy.

"Thanks." He said taking what she had offered him and shared them with his Digimon Tentomon.

"Why don't we go to where Biyomon found these and bring some back for everyone?" Sora asked.

Izzy nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said closing his laptop. He looked over at the others. TK and Kari were taking a small nap with they're Digimon Patamon and Gatomon. Mimi was combing her hair, while Palmon watched. Joe and Gomamon were trying to keep the bugs away. Agumon and Gabumon watched as Tai and Matt argued.

Sp Izzy, Sora, Biyomon, and Tentomon went over towards where Biyomon has found the delicious berries. "Wow! Look at them all." Sora said in shock as there was near fifty bushes with those berries.

"We could move in." Tentomon said.

Izzy chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think so Tentomon. I'm sure the other Digimon eat these berries too. Besides the way you guys eat it'll be gone in a week.

Sora nodded. "Well, we'll only grab what we can carry for now." She said taking off her hat and started to put the berries into it.

Izzy couldn't help but to stare at Sora. She was beautiful. She hardly ever took off her hat and when she did she was breathtaking. Her red hair was perfect, not flat from being under the hat. "You okay Izzy?" She asked him.

Instantly blushing from being caught he turned away. "I... I'm fine."

"Good, then come help us."

"Oh right, of course." He said moving to help fill her hat. "We'll have to make more then one trip back here."

"I know, maybe we can ask Mimi to borrow her hat."

Biyomon giggled. "I don't think she'll let us do that. I mean what if we put smashed berries in it or forget we used it and she put it on her head."

Sora and Izzy laughed. "That would be kind of funny."

"Okay I think we have enough for one trip." Tentomon said holding all her could.

It took both Izzy and Sora to carry her hat. They began to walk back to the others and a minute later they were back at the bushes. "What happened?" Sora asked.

"It seems we've gone in a big circle."

"Tentomon and I can fly and find the others." Biyomon said.

"All right." Sora told them. "Don't you get lost either."

"We won't." Tentomon said.

"And be careful." Izzy added as the two Digimon took to the air.

***********************************************

"How long have they been missing?" Tai asked angrily.

"Tai calm down." Kari told her brother.

"Kari's right. I'm sure they're both fine." TK said.

"Yes and they have Tentomon and Biyomon with them." Mimi said.

Just then Biyomon and Tentomon flew down next to them.

"They do, huh?" Matt asked.

"Where's Izzy and Sora?" Tai asked. "And why did they leave together?"

"I found some berries and they thought it was a good idea to go back to the berry bushes and bring some back for everyone." Biyomon started to say.

"And when we started to come back we got turned around in a circle." Tentomon finished.

"Take us to them." Tai said.

"Right." Biyomon and Tentomon said nodding. "We just need a small rest first."

"What?!"

"Tai calm down." Joe said. "They were flying and probably out did themselves. I'm sure Sora and Izzy are fine."

***********************************************

"I hope they're okay." Sora said about an hour later.

"Me too, it's been a while." Izzy said.

"You don't think they got lost do you?"

He shook his head. "No, Biyomon and Tentomon have a great source of direction from the air, just not from the ground."

Sora sighed as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. She was getting worried about Biyomon and Tentomon and was starting to show. Izzy looked over at her and moved so he was sitting next to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Sora. I'm sure they're okay and they'll find us."

"But what if something else finds us before they do?"

Izzy hadn't thought of that. "I'll protect you then."

Sora looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, I guess that's why I like you."

"You... like... me?"

Sora blushed and nodded. "You're nice, smart, and kind of cute."

"Wow." He said. "I um.. guess I like you too."

Without a second thought they're lips met and they kissed passionately. "Sora!"

"Izzy!"

They broke apart when they heard they're names being called. "Over here!" Sora called.

Biyomon and Tentomon flew to they're partners and hugged them. "Sorry it took so long, we had to take a little nap.

"Wow, look at the food." Agumon said smiling.

"Yea, I'm starving." Gabumon said in agreement.

"Are you two okay?" Tai asked out of breath.

Sora and Izzy exchanged looks and smiled. "Yea, we're fine."


End file.
